I'm With Stupid
by cammywamy
Summary: Living with Emmett and the Cullens can sometimes be a pain. A small story about Rosalie and one of her many unique experiences. Rosalie's POV. Reviews appreciated! Rated T just in case.


**I'm with Stupid**

**(A/N) Okay. This is my very first story with an **_**actual**_** story line if you want to call it that. In my opinion it's very dull. I hate writing dialogue and this is what I considered practice. It starts off really boring but it might get interesting… but to tell you the truth, I have absolutely **_**no**_** idea where I went with this story. And again, it's not that long as I would have hoped. They're really short chapters, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did… I'd have Rob's phone number on speed dial.**

**

* * *

  
**

_My Emmett_ I though as I walked into the room, he was coming home today after a long night of hunting bears. My mind slowly drifted back to last night before he left. The flowers and…

Edward frowned as he read my thoughts.

_Not very pleasant, is it? _I smirked as I walked to the stairs. I had no intention to stay and watch that cheap horror flick that he had insisted on watching. The blood in those movies made me repulsed enough to hate it, and I'm a vampire.

He sneered at me. I was about to glare him down when I saw her.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise to me. I mean, she's been coming over for the past month, always cuddling on the couch with my brother and talking to him as if he was human just like her. But every time I found her near him, it shocked me. He's enduring all this pain just for something like her. To let Bella interact with us is wrong, a waste of her life. For what? To be with someone who doesn't really love her. If he did, he would have changed her by now. All he is, is selfish and nothing else.

Suddenly I heard a growl and I turned to Edward. I guess I was getting on his nerves. Big surprise.

"Stop it Rosalie," he mumbled, teeth clenched and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes where closed and became completely stiff next to Bella.

"Why would I, it's the truth, isn't it. If you really loved her, you would change her." I snapped back, I then turned my attention to Bella. "If you're that stupid to give up everything fine. Ruin your life while you still have it."

As I walked pass them, I briefly saw her wince into Edward's chest as he comforted her.

"It's okay, love. Forget about Rosalie, she doesn't understand anything," he whispered into her ear. "Anyways, she's got other things to worry about."

There was a strange undertone in his voice that made me suspicious, but I ignored it. He read my thoughts and smirked.

_Idiot_.

As I walked up stairs I quickly forgot the incident. No use letting it bother me anyways. These were normal conversations Edward and I had everyday, each one of these almost always revolving around poor little human Bella.

As a walked down the hallway I suddenly heard screaming coming from Alice's room.

"What do you mean you're not wearing this!" the pixie squealed, "I work my butt of trying to make you look good and you refuse to do what I tell you!"

"Alice honey, please. I am _not_ wearing a pink shirt!" Jasper replied sternly.

"Jazz, it's a _manly_ color, I swear!

"_I don't care!" _Jasper replied, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Look at those male models, nobody criticizes _them!_ If you're worried about Emmett it's fine. He's not going to bother you about it. Believe me… he's got bigger problems right now."

"Like what!" Jasper shouted.

"Nothing that concerns you…" Alice trailed off and snickered, probably just having a vision. "Now put on the shirt!

Our little fashionista Alice at it again, I guess getting Jasper to cross dress is just another one of her jobs. I wonder if she'd do Emmett, it'd be pretty funny…

"Don't even try asking Rose!" Alice shouted from the room.

Damn, guess she saw that.

I started to feel Jasper's irritation coming through the door and walked away. I was definitely going to stay away from him today.

"Emmett?" I called out as I walked into our room. What I came across left me breathless.


End file.
